You'll Have To Cry Me Out
by TeamManHands
Summary: What happens after the shocking scene in the hallway? R&R are love! SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 2X09! Rated T, but it will probably become M.
1. Sleepless Nights

She was upset. No, scratch that, she was _devastated_. They've just broken up and she already missed him. How is that even possible? How was life before Finn? _A blur,_ she thought to herself, _a big fat blur._ She sat on her bed, hugged the teddy bear he had won her and cried. The teddy had his smell. It smelled like grass and cologne. She cried a little harder. Tonight was going to be _tough._

* * *

How could she? Of all the girls in the world, he never thought that Rachel would do this to him. She knew how he felt about cheating. She was there with him the whole time when the Puck/Quinn incident happened. She was there when he needed to cry on someone's shoulder. She heard him saying that cheating was something he would never be cool about it.

Wait.

_S__he was there_.

She was there when he needed her the most. She was there when he needed help in Spanish. She was there when people first slushied him, she was there when he needed to improve his singing, she was there when he got nervous before getting on stage. And most importantly, she was there in all the rough moments. God, he already missed her so much.

Tonight was going to be _tough._

**A/N: I know this was short, but I'm really insecure about this, because it's my first fic in english. Please review and give me your opinions! Thank you.**_  
_


	2. The Assignment

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your encouraging words and reviews! Please review this chapter as well! Oh, and I'm sorry if I made any grammar mistake. As you know, english is NOT my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

It had been three days since their break up. Things were more then awkward. Rachel was not acting like herself in the past few days. She was not wearing her polka-dot dresses, her hair was less shinny then it used to be and her interest in Glee club was dying away slowly. Usually, she would have pointed out that Quinn was a bit off key, or that the song that Tina sang didn't fit her voice so well, but she didn't. She simply applauded the performances and sat there. Alone.

Sometimes Finn could catch her watching him. Sometimes he saw her on the bleachers, looking at him sadly. Sometimes she waved at him and he waved back. But that was it. The biggest interaction they've had in this past few days.

He never told this to anybody, but the break up was killing him slowly. He had cried himself to sleep since then. Sometimes he had dreams about her, he saw her waiting for him on his bed, in his dream they always ended up together. He had dreamed about marring her too. He had planed their future, they would have three children, two girls and a boy, the boy would have his father's name and one of the girls would be named Barbra (Rachel's request).

But now it was all gone. His future children, his idea of growing old with her and most importantly, _his_ Rachel was gone. He was going to need lots of time to get used to it.

* * *

She was in a hallway. Finn was there, waiting for her, with his arms wide opened. She sent him a shiny smile and ran to his embrace. When she felt his strong arms embrace her, she couldn't even believe it. She smiled and whispered how sorry she was and how much she loved him. She waited for the answer. He didn't answer her. A blink of an eye later, he was gone. Like he had disappeared in front of her. Like he had turned into dust. She fall on her knees and cried. _Hard._

She woke up. It was just a dream. A nightmare, actually. She has already got used to it. Since their break up, she could barely fall asleep peacefully and wake up full of energy. She wanted him back so much that it _hurt._

She looked around her room and on her nightstand, something shinny made her shed a tear. She spotted the "Finn" necklace. All she wanted was that necklace back on her neck. And she would do anything on her reach to get that.

* * *

He got into the choir room with a cold expression. Glee club was being really hard to stand lately. He had to look at her for the whole afternoon, and he could do nothing about it. He couldn't touch her, kiss her, tell her that they're being stupid and that this was just a big mistake and they would get through this, together. And the worst of all was that Santana kept insisting on him. Hadn't she done enough already?

walked into the room with lots of music sheets in his hands. He placed them all on the piano and clapped his hands.

"Alright guys" He sounded extremely excited today "Today, you guys are going to have a little surprise. Well, since we did an excellent job at Sectionals" He pointed to the golden trophy on the shelf "I thought you guys might enjoy a healthy competition, just for fun. So, without further ado, I present you the reason you guys will be competing." He pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper. Why would someone compete for that? "This is a gift card! You guys will be competing for this hundred dollars gift card, you can spend it on any shop at the city mall you want."

"What do we have to do to win this?" Quinn was the one to speak first.

"Well Quinn, you remember our duets competition, right? Well, you guys are going to have it again. Only this time, you shall not choose your partner. This hat" He showed the hat they had wore on that ballads assignment "Will choose your partner. Now remember guys, no whining and no exchanging, got it? We're doing this for fun, remember that." Everyone groaned. Wasn't this supposed to be fun? Cause it didn't sound like it. "Ok, who wants to come here first?" Brittany got up and went near the piano. She was hesitant about putting her hand inside of the hat, so asked her what was the problem.

"I'm afraid of the duck. Does it bite?" She asked innocently. shook his head no and got a piece of paper for Brittany.

"Tina." She read out loud. Artie's and Mike's faces both froze instantly. Brittany skipped back to her sit while Santana got up. She took the piece of paper of the hat and smiled maliciously.

"Finnocence." She said as if what she was saying was something hot and dirty. Finn frowned. Oh no. No, no, no, no. He could hear a little gasp coming from behind: _Rachel. _Oh. This is bad. So so bad. Santana sent him a wink and got back to her seat. Rachel got up and took the paper off the hat. She rolled her eyes and sigh.

"_Quinn_" she said disgusted. Quinn was always mean to Rachel and Rachel never liked Quinn as well.

"Ugh, so much for being _dead_ now" Quinn complained quietly.

Oh, it was going to be a _long_ week.

**A/N: Sooo? What do you guys think? Reviews are love!**


	3. Morning Jogs and Piano Duets

**A/N: So, thank you guys so much for the support! U guys are the best! And thanks to VoiceInMyHead for being my first beta evah 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Also, this song belongs to The Pussycat Dolls.  
**

He woke up at 6 am that Saturday. Actually, he hadn't woken up, because he didn't fell asleep at all. He was going to practice for the glee assignment at Santana's house today, and he couldn't be feeling worse. He was having a bad feeling about all this and he knew something big would happen today, he just didn't knew what or when, just like that Tony dude from West Side Story that Rachel showed him once.

_Rachel._ That was all he could think about. How she would react to his partnership with Santana? Was she going to be mad at him? Was she going to avoid him more then she already was?

Wait. No, wait a second. -

_Why the hell _did he cared? It's not like they were going out anymore. She was probably eating Puck's face off or something. Not that he cared. 'Cause he didn't. _At all._

He got his mp3 player and went out for his Saturday jog. He liked waking up early to his morning jog. He could hear the birds, feel the hot sun on his face and listen to nothing but the sound of nature.

* * *

She got up and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, gave each one of her dads a quick peck on their cheeks, grabbed an apple and left. She was out for her morning run.

She went to the park, one of her favourite places to jog. She could hear the birds, smell the flowers and see the blue sky above her. It was like her therapy.

Little did she know she was going to have to hare her morning jog...

* * *

He loved the park. It was just so... _peaceful_. It was especially quiet in this hour of the morning. He loved it here. Since their break up, he went to the park frequently to clear his mind, to calm his thoughts.

He was already running for forty minutes, so decided to take a break. When he sat down at the white bench, he spotted someone quite familiar.

A petite girl with beautiful brown eyes, olive skin and dark hair was running towards him. _Could it be? _He thought to himself.

She passed quickly, distracted with her music, so he ran after her. She was quicker then he thought, he was already losing his breath.

She paused for water and he was finally able to catch her. He gave her a little tap on the shoulder and when she turned around, he could see her eyes widen.

"_Hey."_ He said quietly.

* * *

The universe must really hate her. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt that reached to her knees, purple shorts, white sneakers and a messy ponytail; to make a long story short: she looked like a _walking mess_. While he still looked handsome, his hair was all messed up in a very cute way, his cheeks were flushed and his muscular arms and chest were sweaty from the running. _Oh god, this boy will always be the death to her, _she thought.

"H-H-Hello Finn." She examined him from his head to toes. _Ugh, so handsome. _"W-Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well…" He started. His perfect lips moving in synchrony "I'm having my usual Saturday jog. You?"

"Same thing." She still wasn't able to look at him in the eye. "Have you practiced for the assignment?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

_Glee club. She wanted to talk about glee club, really?_

"Nah. I was too tired yesterday." He shrugged. "I haven't been able to get a good night sleep lately." _Crap. He said too much_.

"Yeah, neither have I. I mean look at me, I'm a mess." She said with a little forced giggle at the end.

"You look beautiful." He blurted and kicked himself mentally. He could see her blushing.

"Thank you" She replied softly. Again, she changed the subject "Quinn's coming to my house today. We're going to rehearse our duet."

"Cool." He replied, even though it totally wasn't. His ex girlfriends were going to have a get together at Rachel's place. Talk about awkward. "Santana and I are meeting today too."

"Oh." She simply said. He saw the disappointment hidden on her face. "Well, good luck with that. I must continue my jog, I don't want to waste any of my minutes! I already have everything planed out." He grinned. She always had everything planned out.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh..." She sounded unsure. "A-Alright then. Sure."

* * *

They walked to her house in complete silence. Sometimes he looked down at her and grinned. She grinned back. They decided to break the painful silence and started talking.

"So... How's your mother?" She asked. He knew how much she loved his mother. Sometimes, when Finn went out for footbal practice, they sat at their living room's couch and talked for hours and hours. His mom was like a mother Rachel never had.

"She's fine. She has been super happy ever since the wedding. She must really love Burt." He said.

"Yeah. Kurt told me she keeps giggling like a teenage girl whenever she's with him." He frowned.

"Wait, wait. Kurt? Are you guys like, friends now or something?" He asked, confused. He knew for a fact that Kurt and Rachel never got along, since they were both the divas of glee club, they always fought for the spotlight. It was like putting two male sharks together in a really tiny tank.

"Uh, yeah, you can say so. We didn't really got along when we were both in glee, but when he went to Dalton's academy I stopped seeing him as a competitor for the solos and started seeing him as a friend I could open up to. And you know, I could really use a friend right now." She looked at her feet while she spoke.

"Hey, you have friends." He tried to cheer her up. He knew he was lying, but he loved when Rachel's face lighted up into a giant smile. _Crap, he's thinking about her that way again. He needed to stop doing this._

"Oh come on, we both know that's not true." She said coldly. Sometimes he felt sorry for her. "People just don't like me. I'm to pushy, too judgemental and too bossy. Why would _anyone_ like me?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes, but this time, they're not bright or happy, they just looked... Lonely. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but he couldn't.

"I-" He stopped himself before he said something stupid. "Don't say that. You're... Kind of awesome." She smiled. _Kind of awesome?_

"Thanks." She replied. The awkward silence fall onto them again. "W-Well, this is me." They had arrived her place. "Finn, I'll see you around then. B-bye". She got onto her toes and kissed his cheek. She got into the house quickly, closed the door and sighed. She needed a warm bath.

* * *

She was baking cookies when Quinn arrived. The blond rang Rachel's bell impatiently five times. Rachel rushed to get the door. She took off her apron, cleaned the sugar off on her jeans (yes, she was wearing _jeans_) and opened the door.

Quinn didn't look so great, in fact, she looked devastated. She had eye bags, her eyes were puffy and her hair was messy. She got into the house even before Rachel invited her to come in. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Please, do come in, your highness." She said sarcastically. Quinn glared at her and huffed.

"Let's just get this over with, okay? I don't wanna spent my whole Saturday afternoon with a loser."

"Well, the door its just a few steps away." Rachel shot back.

"Ugh, I hate you." Quinn huffed again. Rachel just ignored her comment and sat on the couch.

"Sit." She gestured to the couch. Quinn sat down but she didn't seemed pretty happy about it. "Ok, so, what kind of music do you prefer to perform? I for one think we should perform showtunes, and by us I mean me and you can sway at the background, but you know, only if you want to. Also, I'm not sure how are we going to find a song that could mix our voices perfectly, because we _obviously_ have different kinds of voices. You have a rough kind of talent, while my voice is-"

"Can you just shut up for a second? I can't barely hear my thoughts with all your blah blah blah." Rachel quickly hushed herself and pressed her lips together. "So, I think we should sing something about _betrayal._" Rachel raised an eyebrow to Quinn.

"Excuse me? _Betrayal_? And why – may I ask – we would do that?" Quinn shruged.

"Well, we both are familiar with the theme, aren't we? I mean, you obviously are." She said sharply. Rachel got up and rested her hands on her hips. "How could you cheat on him, though? I mean, he was mister popular, the hottest jock of the school and he wanted _you._ How could you cheat on him?" She was really getting on Rachel's nerve.

"What the hell are you talking about, blondy? May I remind you who got pregnant last year for cheating on her boyfriend with his _best friend? _Don't you dare talking about me like that ever again. I am everything but a cheater. It was just a kiss and I still feel _terrible_ about it! I've lost the love of my life! Do you know how much this hurts?" Rachel sounded pissed. Quinn looked to the ground and Rachel could swear she had just heard her sobbing.

"_Yes._" Rachel could see the tears falling down throught Quinn's cheeks and she quickly sat beside the blond again.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I never..."

"It's not your fault." She answered between sobs. "I thought... I thought he _loved me._" She sobbed a little harder.

"Who?" The brunnete asked confused.

"S-Sam. He's been cheating on me." Quinn was crying now. Rachel rubbed her back, trying to confort her.

"Are you sure? Aren't you just freaking out about something that it's not what it looks like?"

"No!" Quinn screamed. "I saw it! I saw with my own eyes, Rachel! He was there...All over her. It was _disgusting_" Quinn cried. "I was leaving the cheerleaders practice so I decided to make Sam a suprise and show up at the field to say hi. I sat on the bleachers quietly and I started to watch the rest of the game. When it was finished, he didn't saw me and ran to the locker room. I ran after him and tried to catch him before he got in. But _Santana_ got to him first." She sobbed.

"What? Santana, _really_?" Quinn nodded before continuing.

"And the worst of all was that he saw me and didn't even tried to explain. I came closer to him and slapped his chest, asking what the hell was that all about and he was cynic enough to say he didn't knew what I was talking about." Rachel hugged Quinn gently.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry" She said sympathetic.

"You have no idea how it hurts. I mean, I thought I knew him! And now I'm stuck here with this stupid ring!" She pulled the ring off her skinny finger roughly and threw it on the ground. "I hope he drops dead. Seriously."

"Maybe Santana will pass him some STD's." Rachel said seriously, but after a second she and Quinn bursted out laughing. Quinn wiped her tears and thank her.

"You know, you're not all bad. Sometimes, you can be a real bitch, but you're actually kinda... _Nice_." Rachel sent Quinn a shiny smile and thanked her.

"Well, maybe we should practice something out, you know, just for fun." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You can choose one if you want to." Quinn nodded and sat on the piano bench.

"Can we try this one? Just a bit?" Quinn showed her a music sheet and Rachel's smile widen.

"Sure, this sounds perfect. Move over" She gestured for Quinn, so she could sit at the bench as well. "Ok, here we go. I'll play the piano and you'll sing the first part, kay?" Quinn nodded and toke a deep breath.

(Rachel is _italic_ and Quinn is **bold **and both is _**italic and bold.**_)

**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now, radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left is goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
**_  
_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left is goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
**_  
**But I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it**  
_**I hate this part**_  
_I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it_

**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here**  
_And I just can't take these tears_  
**I hate this part right here** .

"Wow" Rachel said. She could see tears forming on Quinn's eyes and she could feel the warm tears almost falling off her eyes.

"Anyways" Quinn said, taking a deep breath "That was great! We are _totally _winning this!" She high-fived Rachel.

"You bet, blondy! Hey, is it ok if I call you blondy, right? I mean, are we okay here? Cause if you want, we can just work on the assignment and go separated ways." Quinn shook her head no.

"No! Are you kidding? I could really use a friend right now. Don't get me wrong, I have lots of friends and stuff... But they just don't know what I'm going through right now, only _you _know, Rachel. And I'm honestly completely sorry for all the nasty things that I've done to you in the past. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Quinn. A girl's heart has always room for another friend!" Rachel hugged her new _friend._ She thought maybe this time they could work together and don't kill each other. Maybe they would become really close friends! Who knows?

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? What do you think the girls will sing in their assignment and remember, next chapter: FINN & SANTANA'S assignment. What song you guys think they should sing? Let me know. xoxo,**

**Team ManHands.  
**


	4. When Cheerleaders and Jocks Collide

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews! And I'm incredibly sorry if the chapter did not reach your expectations or if the Faberry friendship was a little rushed. However, I do believe that a scene like this **_**could**_** occur between the girls, since Rachel would never let any glee fellow down and you must remind yourself that she has just broken up with Finn, so she **_**is**_** quite vulnerable right now. But anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Love you all! Oh, and thanks for the suggestions! **

**P.S: Today I'm going to use another point of view... SANTANA'S. And I know you guys don't like her very much (neither do I) but she **_**is **_**necessary in the story, so... Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.  
**

The moment he looked down in her deep brown eyes he knew; he knew he was still in love with her. Sure, he was hurt, but that didn't make him love her less. She _was _Rachel Berry after all. She was crazy, tiny, loud and a diva, but he was in love with her. And he was pretty sure he always would be.

When he was little, his mother used to say that his father was the love of her life. He was her _soulmate._ When he asked her what a soul mate was, she said that a soulmate was someone that you would love and carry in your heart forever.

Well, that's how he felt about Rachel.

So maybe they were soulmates. Maybe they weren't. Maybe he needed to call her and tell her that he forgives her and that they should get back together. Or maybe he could stay at his place, play Call Of Duty and imagine that all the RP were Puck and shoot them all.

He was distracted from his thoughts when his cell phone rang. _Santana._ Oh, great.

"Uh, hello?" He answered the phone. Why the hell was she calling him? They were going to meet in less then one hour anyways.

"Baby, we got a problem." _Baby? Seriously? _He thought to himself. "My Dad came back from work last night saying that he was promoted and shit, so my Mom decided that she's throwing a party this afternoon, and that means my house it's gonna get full of drunken loudmouths. So, I don't think we can do our project today."

"Well, we can rehearse at my place, if that's okay. My Mom's working all the afternoon and Burt's out for a baseball game with Kurt anyways." He suggested.

"Great. I'll see you in one hour then. Miss me." She hung up. _Oh, this was not going to end well._

* * *

One hour later, the doorbell rang. Finn pressed pause on his videogame, put a shirt on, got up and went downstairs.

He opened the door and found her smiling wickedly with a bottle of wine cooler in her hands.

"Hey, Finntoxicating." She said seductively "Brought us a little snack." She gave him the wine cooler and got in. "Nice place."

"Thanks." He shrugged. "It's not mine though, its Kurt's." She turned around.

"Whatever." She walked closer to him. "Have you decided what song we're singing?"

"Uh, no." He answered. "We're supposed to choose this kind of stuff together, you know, since we're _partners_."

"Oh pretty boy, anything you choose its fine!" She threw her head back as if she was tired. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Santana, work with me here, would you? I know just as much as you do that we both don't wanna be here right now so if you just cooperate we can finish this soon and-" But she interrupted him with a finger on his lips.

"What are you talking about, Finnocence? I'm more then _thrilled_ to be here. Can't you see how static I am?" She said sarcastically. "Besides, after this stupid task is over, we could repeat the nasty we did last year, you know, since you're single and stuff." She smiled suggestively and rubbed his chest.

"Look, Santana... Santana, no. Look, let's get this assignment done and move on with our lives, ok?" She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ugh, ok. Whatever." There was a brief pause before she continued. "But before we start this shit, can I just sing something? I've been practicing for a while now and I was hoping to sing on glee club, but gave us this stupid assignment so... Can I?" He nodded. This sounded innocent. Just a song, no big deal. Yeah, maybe if she expressed herself she would be more involved with the task. (That's what Rachel always said. Expressing yourself through music is the best way of getting something out of your chest. Yeah, something like that.) "Okay, great! Let me just get ready. " She left to the bathroom while he waited for her.

"Ok, Finndecent, sit back and enjoy the show!" She said while Finn sat down and waited for her to show up.

The music started playing and he could swear he had heard that melody before. The first thing he saw coming out from his kitchen was Santana leg, like it was some kind of weird strip-tease or something.

**(A/N: **Santana is **bold **and Finn's thoughts are _italic_)

"**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_Wait, I know this song..._**  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you gonna do to me **_Uh yeah; pretty sure I've heard it before…_**  
But I ain't seen nothing **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_Oh shit; it's from that group of hot chicks…  
_**But you keep fronting  
Saying what you gonna do to me **_Okay, now she's bending over, great._**  
But I ain't seen nothing **

**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for **_Why the fuck is she singing this anyway?_**  
I like when the physical **_Did she just… Yeah, I think she just wiggled her boobs._**  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama **_She's so… What's that word? That Rachel's word…Prespum…Presu…__Presumptuous__!  
_**Who knows just how to get what I wanna **_Yeah, Santana's totally that._**  
What I want to do is spring this on ya  
Back up all of the things that I told ya **_She's hot thought__**.**_

**You've been saying all the right things all night long **_She just took her shoes off. What the fuck?_**  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off **_Okay; she's taking her top off. Oh crap, she's really taking it off!_**  
Baby, can't you see?** **How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat **_Why are your feet on my mom's chair? She's not gonna be happy._**  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting** _Why is she shaking her butt to me? Is she trying to seduce me or something?_  
**Saying what you gonna do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_Woah, she's shaking her head like crazy. Maybe she's having a spasm._**  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you gonna do to me** _She's kneeling between my legs. This can't be good._**  
But I ain't seen nothing**

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours **_Maybe she's about to propose something…_**  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me **_Alright, now she's just wearing a black top and a skirt. Great._**  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow **_There's a half-naked cheerleader in my living room right now._**  
I don't think you know **_Fuck._

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_Oh shit. I should not be getting turned on right now._**  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you gonna do to me **_This is wrong in so many ways._**  
But I ain't seen nothing **_I wonder how Rachel would look in those skirts._

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe **_Oh man, now I'm picturing Rachel half naked. Great._**  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe? **_So much for self control right now._**  
Loosen up my buttons babe **_Glee girls should totally do Pussycat Dolls. Rachel would look hot._

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_Stop thinking about her, you douche._**  
But you keep fronting **_You have the hottest cheerleader of the school of front of you and all you can think about is your ex girl?_**  
Saying what you gonna do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing **_God, how pathetic am I?_

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting **_Okay, okay. Stop arguing with yourself._**  
Saying what you gonna do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing **_Just pretend to be paying attention_

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_I think she's finishing now._**  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you gonna do to me **_Did she- Oh man; she just gave me a lap dance!_**  
But I ain't seen nothing" **_Thank God it's over._

Santana got up with a big smirk across her face. She was breathless, her hair was all messed up and her eyes were full of lust.

"So, what…do…you…think?" She asked.

"Uh, well. Santana, that was…" How as he going to say this without hurting her feelings? _"Hey Santana, you are totally hot and shit, but all I could think about was the girl I love, you know, Rachel? Yeah, all I could think about when you were giving me a lap dance was Rachel giving me one"_ He was pretty sure that if he said something like that she would slap his face and call him gay repeatedly through the rest of his life.

"Well?" She asked with annoyance.

"Could you just… Put your blouse back on? It's kinda cold and if you get sick you won't be able to sing and-"

"Oh my God, Finn, how stupid are you? I am throwing my self at you, so why don't you just take it? Come on, now that you're not with that gigantic anchor around your neck dragging you down, we can be together. Don't you see? We would be the _it _couple of McKinley. Me, the hot cheerleader that every girl wants to be, and _you_, the hot jock that every girl wants to be _with_. So what do you say? Are you in, babe?"

"No" He answered coldly. He got up the couch and covered the half naked cheerleader with her blouse. She pushed him firmly away from her and threw her blouse on the ground.

"Why the fuck not? EVERYONE wants to be with me!" She screamed at him. Finn pleaded her to calm down, but she wouldn't listen. "I'm hot, I'm rich, I'm popular," She was only getting louder, and Finn was starting to get a little annoyed at her. "I'M EVERY GUY'S FANTASY! WHY DON'T YOU WANNA BE WITH ME, YOU IDIOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT RACHEL!" He shouted back at her. Her eyes grew wide and she looked a little shocked that he had an actual answer for her annoying questions. "THAT'S RIGHT SANTANA. YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU? BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH!" He realized how loud he was right now and he tried to take it easy on her. "You have everything you want to: all the guys, all the _girls_, all the money and all the friends you want. But why couldn't you just be happy with all that? You had to destroy the one little thing in my life that kept me happy and alive. You had to tell her, even thought I've told you, I've plead you not to! You are so selfish, so full of yourself that you think you can just run around and destroy other people's lives. Well guess what? The only reason you do that it's because you're nothing more then an insecure little girl who has to destroy other people's self esteem to feel better about yourself. You make me sick." He picked her blouse from the floor and threw it back on her, harshly. She was speechless, her mouth was hanging open, but nothing came out of it. She put her blouse back on and looked at him, shocked.

"I could say I'm sorry that I've said that, but I would be lying. I'm not. It's the truth and it's about damn time someone bring you the reality. You can be the head bitch in charge right now, but in a few years, no one will give a damn about the fact that you were once a cheerleader or that your daddy is rich. So just grow up. It's about time." He said finally. She gasped and got up furiously.

"Well yeah? Ok then. You just sit there and wait for your little princess to come back to your arms, but let me break the news to you, Frankenteen, she's not coming back. You broke up with her, how devastated you think she must be? You broke her little heart and now she's afraid of getting together again because she's scared of being hurt all over again and all that shit." He looked confused.

"How the hell you-"

"Yentl and Barbie are like, totally tight now. I've heard their conversations during the cheerios practice. Oh, and FYI, your house actually looks like the crap on someone's shoe." She huffed and slammed the door, leaving. Finn sat back on the couch and rubbed his forehead with his hands. Great, now his chance of winning the assignment was over and he just had a fight with the most popular girl in school. Awesome. His rep was going _down._

* * *

She was pissed. That stupid giant. How _dare_ he? Santana Lopez wasn't just some little bitch he could just use and throw away.

"Oh Hudson. I won't rest until you're mine." She said while flipping her cell phone open.

"Brit? Hey, it's S. Yeah, do you wanna come over? What? No, _not_ to make lady babies Brittany! Ugh" Santana rolled her eyes "I just wanna talk to someone. And occasionally, we'll make out. Kay, bye." She closed her cell phone.

* * *

"Hey B!" She said as she opened the door and hugged her friend. "Miss me much?"

"Yeah. So, are we going to make out or what?"

"Brit, you sound high. Are you taking too much medicine again?" Santana raised her eyebrow to her friend. Last time Brittany was like this, she ended up stuck inside the stuffed animal's machine at the arcade. And when Santana asked her how the hell she ended up there, she said something about chasing a unicorn.

"Maybe… A little." She paused and looked at her feet. "Yeah, I'm totally high. Since when your hair is pink, S? It looks so pretty!" She said, excited. Santana just laughed at her friend stupidity and guided Brittany to her bedroom.

Santana's bedroom had red walls and a white carpet. The walls were filled with cheerleading posters and pictures of herself. Her bed was huge and it was covered by black and red sheets. The cheerleaders sat on the bed and started chatting.

"So B, how's your assignment with Tina going?" Brittany shrugged.

"It's ok. But I think she just can't handle the fact that me and Artie are going out now. She's kinda cool, thought."

"Well, yeah, lucky you, at least your partner is not a complete asshole." Brittany looked confused.

"But I thought you were paired up with Finn?"

"Yeah, but he was a jerk today. He called me a bitch!" She said with annoyance.

"He did? Cause I never heard Finn say something like that." Brittany looked more confused.

"Well, he didn't exactly say the word _bitch_ but I'm sure he was thinking about it."

"But what _did _he say, San?"

"Ugh, nothing important, really. He said something about me being selfish and how I have to destroy people's self esteem to feel better about myself and just a bunch of shit like that. Can you believe him?" She threw her hands up in the air like what Finn said was some kind of blasphemy.

"Well San" Brittany sounded a little unsure of what she was going to say next, so she just whispered. "You _kinda _are." Santana got up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Say **what**?" She sounded angry.

"Well Santana, you _are _my best friend and stuff, but you are kind of mean to people. And by people I mean everything that talks…Or lives. You are just not the nicest person in the world."

"What the hell you're talking about? I am the nicest person in the world! People just don't appreciate it."

"San, last week that Jacob kid told you how pretty you looked and you cursed in two different languages." Santana rolled her eyes.

"That was not so bad!" She protested.

"_And _you made him piss himself. In front of the whole school." Santana laughed with amusement.

"Yeah, that was funny!" She shook her head as a sign for her to continue. "See? I just have a wicked sense of humor!"

"No! You're a mean girl! If you want people to think that you're not a bitch, you should try to fix your rep." Santana looked shocked. Brittany had little moments of knowledge after all.

"Wow Brit. You're not _all _dumb, you know that?" Santana thanked her friend.

"Thanks, I guess." She shrugged.

"So, are we making out or what?" Santana suggested.

"Totally." Brittany grinned before throwing herself on Santana.

_Watch out Hudson, because Lopez has a plan._**  
**

**A/N: OOOOH, I wonder what Santana's got in mind, huh? Curious? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter then! Anyways, I'm still looking foward to know u guys opinions about what songs they should sing! P.s: the Faberry song _isn't _"I Hate This Part"! Also, I have a BIG suprise for you!**

**Disclaimer: ****T****his song belongs to The Pussycat Dolls.**

**Anyways, **** Reviews are love!  
**

**Xoxo,**

**TeamManHands !  
**


	5. Meaningful Duets

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all these kind reviews! You guys are the reason why I write! Also, today, we're going to see the story from three points of view: Finn's; Rachel's and of course… Quinn's! Ha. Bet you didn't see this coming, eh? Well, enjoy! Ps: Thanks to VoiceInMyHead for being my beloved beta (:  
**

Quinn rushed herself into the cafeteria with a big smile on her face and sat beside Rachel. She saw Rachel was drawing gold stars all over her pink notebook and she poked her friend's side.

"Ouch. Quinn, what was that for?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"I've been here for like, two seconds, and you still haven't asked me why I have this huge grin on my face!"

"Okay" Rachel frowned as she closed her notebook. "Why you have that huge grin on your face, Quinn?" She asked, pretending to be excited.

"I just thought of the perfect song for our duet assignment!" She clapped her hands together. "You're welcome!" She said after five seconds of a speechless Rachel in front of her.

"Oh really?" Rachel tried to be interested in the subject, but the blonde could see she was spotting something behind her. Quinn turned around and found a very flirty Santana chatting happily with Finn.

"This is killing you, isn't it?" Quinn asked her, her tone clearly showing her support. Rachel shook her head from side to side and faked a smile.

"No! Not at all!" Quinn raised an eyebrow to her friend and Rachel gave up. "Ok, yes, but it's no big deal, really. I shouldn't be bugging you with this anyway. You're going through your own problems right now, you don't have to deal with mine."

"Rachel, we're friends now, remember? I'm supposed to help you with your problems the same way you helped me with mine!" Quinn said.

"Oh, yeah, about that, how is it going with the whole Sam thing?" Quinn sighed.

"Well... I don't know for sure. I mean, I really do like Sam and stuff but I don't think I'll be able to forgive him that easily, you know? He gave me this ring so he must like me a lot as well, right? Ugh, I'm just so confused and… Oh God, now I have a headache. Great!" Quinn rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Maybe you just need to wash your face. Some cold water would be very helpful. Come on, we have ten minutes until glee anyway." She got up and guided Quinn out the door.

When the two girls got up to walk out of the cafeteria, they've bumped into Santana and Finn. Finn's eyes immediately froze when he saw the petite brunette in front of him and he simply got out of her way while Santana looked at both of them with a disgusted look on her face. Rachel pursed her lips and walked through the teenagers while looking at her feet.

"Phew. Talk about intense, right?" Quinn asked, trying to receive a giggle from Rachel. Her friend just forced a smile and nodded. "Oh, come on Rachel, I'm just kidding! You're supposed to laugh now…" Quinn explained.

"Ha" Rachel added. "Can you just wash your face so we can just come back?"

"Are you mad at me or something?" The blond asked concerned. Rachel shook her head.

"No, no. It's not you, Quinn. It's just a little too much to digest." She waved her hands in the air. "Can I borrow some mascara, please?" She asked the cheerleader. Quinn nodded and lend her the make up bag.

"Trying to look less horrible, Berry? It's not working." Santana asked from the bathroom door. Quinn glared at her. "What? I'm not going to lie." Santana bitched. Rachel ignored the comment.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"What? Can't I use the bathroom anymore? Last time I checked, this was school property." She said with annoyance. Rachel noticed that Quinn was about to give Santana a come back, so she quickly cut her friend.

"She's right, Quinn. We should leave anyways." She said. "Is your head better?" Quinn nodded as they walked directly to the door, passing through Santana as if she didn't exist.

"Hey dwarf, before you go" Santana stopped the two girls "What's the flavor of chapstick you use?" Rachel frowned.

"Why?"

"I was talking to Hudson about Brittany's party tomorrow and he confirmed that he's going. So I was wondering what flavor he likes the most. You know, just in case." She said maliciously.

"I'm not answering that." Rachel continued calm as she walk out with Quinn. They were heading to their lockers until she heard Santana's last comment.

"Doesn't matter anyways. He won't be able to taste my mouth where I plan to use it." She said deviously. "Besides, if the only experience he has ever had is you, he's going to get an awesome upgrade tomorrow night."

After hearing those words coming out of Santana's lips, Rachel felt her blood boil from her head to toes. She quickly turned around and pushed Santana against the lockers.

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope you get together with him tonight! Yeah! I hope you get together with him; because then you two will have sex AGAIN and hopefully this time you'll get pregnant. And die." She said furiously. She let go of Santana's uniform and walk away linking arms with Quinn.

"Well, someone's cutting a bitch." Quinn said.

"Quinn, you know very well how I feel about any kinds of confrontations, but honestly? She was asking for it. And it's not like I hurt her. She likes being confronted this way." She shrugged.

"True." Quinn sighed. "Anyways, changing the subject! Are you doing something tomorrow night?"

"No... Why? Oh, and we're _not _watching Mean Girls again. I've use their quote in a fight, that's enough." Quinn giggled.

"No, silly! You could come with me to Brittany's party! You really need to fresh up. We could go to the party, dance, talk to some hot guys, have a few beers… What do you say?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't know Quinn… This party is going to be full of mean cheerleaders and popular kids, I-" Quinn held her hand and shook her head.

"I'll be there, won't I? Besides, we can dress up together; I'll make you deadly gorgeous. You'll knock out every guy at the party, I promise!" Quinn said cheerfully. "So, are you in?" Rachel nodded with her head. Quinn smiled widely. "Great! It's going to be fun, don't worry."

"I sure hope so." Rachel sighed. "Oh my God Quinn! With all this confusion, we have forgotten about our assignment! What are going to do? We're doomed!" Rachel was desperate. Quinn just giggled.

"Rachel! Calm down! I've told this before; I've already found our song." Rachel sighed in relief. "It's totally not your style, but believe me, it's just _perfection._"

"Ok… We shall go to class. You wanna rehearse at the auditorium later?" Quinn nodded

"Sure. Oh, wait! I have cheerleader practice this afternoon! We can meet there at five, ok? Alright, see you later, Rachel!" She hurried herself to her classroom. The bell rang and Rachel ran to US History.

* * *

He got into the classroom with a cold look on his face. First of all, he didn't even _knew _he was taking that; second of all, Rachel was in this class. His feelings were still a little confused about her. About everything to be truth. He still loved her, of course, but she still _cheated _on him. With Puck. _Fucking Puckerman. _And seriously, what the hell is wrong with that dude? He can have any girl in McKinley high (or even in LIMA) and he has to choose his girlfriend. Why? Why always his girlfriends? He never even flirted with Santana when they were going out, why he has to come on his girls EVERY SINGLE TIME? It's so not fair.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mrs. Williams called his name.

"Mr. Hudson?" He blinked nervously and focused on his teacher.

"Y-Yeah, Mrs. Williams?" Mrs. Williams was his US History teacher. She was not that bad, she was just… Kind of old. And sometimes she could be really mean.

"I was asking you to kindly exchange sits with Mr. Murphy?" She asked Finn. He nodded and quickly exchanged sits with the boy. When he sat, he saw a very familiar girl waiting on the door. "Oh Miss Berry, glad you could join us! Could you sit behind Mr. Hudson, please?" Rachel nodded and pursed her lips in the most adorable way. Finn loved when she pursed her lips nervously. Actually, he loved her _lips._ They were so… Juicy. And oh, the strawberry chapstick she used was just… _Awesome._

"_No, focus man! You two are NOT dating anymore."_

After the moment of awe was over, he quickly tried to focus on something else. Suddenly he realized that the back of the head in front of him looked extremely familiar. The cheerleader uniform, the black curly ponytail… Oh _no._

"Finnocence. What a pleasure." She turned around at stared at Finn's eyes.

"Uh. Yeah." He said, trying not to get Rachel's attention.

"So, you missed me so much you had to change seats, huh?" She asked. Finn turned his neck a little bit to try spotting Rachel's reaction. She looked pretty much distracted from everything, drawing on her pink notebook.

"Uh… Yes?" Santana faked a giggle.

"Oh, well. Listen pretty boy, I though since we weren't able to rehearse a few days ago at your place, we could rehearse today, in the auditorium? You know, after cheerleading practice. What do you say? You in?" She asked with a low tune of seduction in her voice.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He simply answered. She grinned seductively and turned around again. He spotted Rachel with the side of his eye. She was still drawing. _Phew! That was close!_

After the conversation with Santana, time seemed to pass by _oh so slowly._ In one point, Rachel dropped her pen and bend over to get it. Finn watched her bending over and he got a glimpse of her bra. It was pink. But not just pink; it was _metallic pink._ That's one of the sexiest colors ever. And it's a bra. Which is the sexiest piece of clothing ever. God, he needed to _fucking chill._

When the bell rang, Finn couldn't feel more relieved. Now he only needed to get home (or into the closest bathroom) and _take care_ of himself.

* * *

She got in the auditorium at 4:30pm sharply. She was going to warm her vocals before Quinn arrived, because she certainly did not want to be embarrassed for being out of key. No, there was absolutely no way she would go through that.

She smoothed her plaid skirt and sat at the piano bench. She sighed sadly and played with the piano keys silently. She looked outside and spotted Santana and Brittany giggling, walking hand in hand through the halls. She sighed with disappointment. Why would Finn sleep with Santana? _Santana _of all people! He could have slept with Quinn and it would be less painful then this. She felt betrayed, she felt ugly, she felt… Unnecessary in his life. And to think that she almost had sex with him (more then _once,_ she may add) and that she let him touch her in places that any other guy has ever touched it's just hurtful and shameful. She sighed heavily before playing the first note on the piano keys.

"_I am done, smoking gun…"_She slowly closed her eyes and continued to sing._"We've lost it all, the love is gone. She has won, now it's no fun" _Her mind continued to replay the Finn and Santana chat scene in her head all over again."_ We've lost it all, the love is gone, and we had magic, and this is tragic. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself" _This part of the lyrics was for both of them.

"_I feel like our world's been infected…" _Her lips were trembling.** "**_And somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Baby, you lost me." _She used her free hand to squeeze her own knee, like some sort of self-consolation.

"_And we tried, oh, how we cry…"_This part in particular made the tears start forming in her eyes when she thought about their break up.** "**_We lost ourselves, the love has died, and though we tried, you can't deny, we're left as shells, we lost the fight…. And we had magic, and this is tragic. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, ooh oh…"_

"_I feel like our world's been infected…" _The warm tears fell slowly from her eyes through her cheeks "_And somehow you left me neglected, we've found our lives been changed, Baby, you lost me. Now I know you're sorry, and we were sweet." _They sure were, she thought.

"_But you chose lust when, you deceived me…"_Her eyes were getting wetter just from the thought of her Finn with a Santana, in bed, making love, the way they should be doing.** "**_And you'll regret it, but it's too late, how can I ever trust you again?" _She thought about everything they had been through and never would be again.

"_I feel__- like! - Our world's been infected!" _She shouted between sobs. "_And somehow you left me neglected!"_She shook her head negatively as she sang. "_We've found our lives been changed, yeah, Baby, you lost me…"_ She played the last key slowly, watching her tears wetting the piano keys.

She sighed heavily and whipped the tears quickly away from her face. Hopefully, no one had heard her touching performance. She got up the piano and started doing her vocal warming, like nothing had happen.

* * *

He was supposed to be meeting Santana at the auditorium at five, but he figured since he didn't have anything better to do (and since his mother had confiscated his Halo) he decided that he was going to the auditorium a little earlier, to make sure no douche would be around and no one would watch them singing.

Suddenly, a familiar voice guided him to the auditorium. He didn't get in; he just stood there, at the door and watched. It was Rachel. She was sitting at the piano, playing with the keys. Finn knew that Rachel could sing the piano ever since they dated and she tried to teach him how to play. Never worked, he still didn't know how to play, but it was _totally_ worth it because they always ended up making out _on_ the piano, which was totally a turn on.

He distracted himself from his nasty and _oh so dirty _thoughts when he heard Rachel's voice entering his ears.

"_I am done, smoking gun…"_

"Isn't this Christina Aguilera? Yeah, I know this song… Wait." He mumbled.

He listened to every single word of the lyrics carefully. In some point he had tears on his eyes, but he whipped them away before some jock saw it and called him a pussy.

When she finished the song, he just wanted to kiss her already. He looked at his clock and sighed at the time. He still had fifty five minutes left. He decided to hang out in the library for a while _(yes, the library!) _But he didn't even had time to move because Quinn almost fell into him.

"Hey hey, watch you there, you might fall" He said as he held her wrist so she wouldn't fall. She smoothed her skirt and looked up at him.

"Oh, thanks Finn. I came running and I could barely see you, which is funny because you're like, a giant." She said breathless.

"Ok?" He answered, confused. She adjusted her ponytail before walking into the auditorium.

"So, what are _you _doing here?" She asked, raising her blond eyebrow to the boy.

"Well, I'm going to rehearse my assignment with Santana." He said.

* * *

**(A/N: Quinn's thoughts are italic)**

"_Oh, this is not good. Not good at all!" _Quinn thought.

"Oh. That's… Interesting." _The hell it is! Rachel is going to freak!_

"And you?"

"Oh. Rachel and I are here to practice for our assignment too." She smiled. _I smell danger._

Suddenly, Quinn realized that Rachel was standing up beside the piano, adjusting her music sheets without even noticing their presence.

"Hey, Rachel!" Quinn said, trying to sound cheerfully. Rachel had a weak smile on her face and raised her head to face Quinn.

"Hey Qui- Oh, hey." She said coldly as she noticed that Finn was accompanying her friend. "What are you doing here so early, Q.? I thought the practice only finished at five." She said, never laying her eyes off Finn.

"Oh, Sylvester had a personal emergency that she couldn't skip it, so she let us off earlier today. So, are you ready? Cause I have some really awesome songs in mind!" She said. Still, Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Finn. "Rachel, please respond, I feel like I'm talking to myself here!" Quinn said with annoyance making her brunette friend blink a little and look at her, blushing.

"Sorry, Quinn. So, we should probably start this, huh?"

"Yeah. Finn, you should leave, we don't wanna practice with you spying on us!" Quinn said.

"Nah ah! Finnocence, you stay right there!" They all turned around to see Santana leaning on the auditorium chairs. She walked down to where they were and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What gives you the right to tell us to leave? We can be here as much as you bitches can!"

Quinn just looked at her incredulous while Rachel asked her in a whisper "Did she just called us bitches?"

"Ok, Santana, you are right. So, Rachel, why don't we go rehearsing at my place, that way, Santana and Finn can practice alone and don't spy on us." Quinn added coldly.

"Don't worry, Barbie, we don't wanna copy your talentless performance, thank you." Santana bitched. Quinn's face turned red of anger and almost jumped on Santana. Rachel held her friend wrists and said quietly:

"Let's just get out of here, ok, Q.?" She leaded Quinn out of the auditorium, leaving behind them a very pleased Santana and a sad Finn. He stared at Rachel's back with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**In glee club...**

The whole glee club was chatting excited about their current assignment and they immediately shushed when walked in.

"Alright, guys! As you all may know, today we're performing our duet assignment! Hope you are all as excited as I am! Remember that we're having a very juicy prize!" He said with excitement. "So, which pairing is performing first?" asked and quickly got an answer from Brittany and Tina, whose hands were both rose in that moment. "Ok, Tina and Brittany!" The girls got up with big smiles on their faces and head it to the center of the choir room.

"Ok. So, we would like to dedicate this to our beloved boyfriends! Mike and Artie. Brittany and I really appreciate all the support and the loving you guys have given us for the past few months. We just wanted to say how much we love you and expect that our relationships last for a long time." Tina said, gaining smiles from both boys.

"Ok, girls, take it away!" clapped.

"Why does he always say that?" She asked confused. Tina rolled her eyes playfully and gave the band a sign for them to move on.

"_When I'm all broke down, heading for disaster, and I'm spinning round, trying' to find a clue…" _Brittany sang and looked at Tina, indicating it was her cue. "_And my head is tired, searching for the answers, can't figure out, (How I'm gonna get through the next ten minutes)!"_

"_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what you're faith can do. Baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know, ooh. Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what you're faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to…" _They sang together, smiling softly at their respective boyfriends. "_Don't you know, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh."_

"_When I'm all broke down, need a place to run to. No one hears me shout, lost and all alone." _After Brittany sang her line, Tina started to sing. _"__And I'm losing ground, no one understands me. Can't figure out (What I'm gonna do, Cause' I just can't take it)?" _They sang the chorus again, with more enthusiasm this time.

"_If I could think of you and smile. Ask you could you stay a while, even if you must go, chase your dough. That's for sure, it's my love you raising, with my heart you praising. Passion, if you staying ain't that amazing, they be calling it a phase, we're gonna keep phasing. Some don't wanna play the game. So they keep acing, that's a loser. See me, I'm gonna keep chasing. Chasing this do-o-o-ugh" _They finished with the chorus again, and ended with a little bow.

When the girls finished their presentations, they've won applauses from everyone. Brittany set on Artie's lap and kissed his cheek while Tina and Mike hold hands and looking at each other tenderly.

"Wow, you guys, that was great! Now, who's coming?" asked. Rachel raised her hand.

"I believe Quinn and I are more then ready to perform. If you'd let us." Rachel got up and leaded Quinn to the center of the room.

"We choose this song because it captivates the diversity of us, the woman kind. Also, Quinn and I were both in a kind of funk 2.0 for personal motives, so we decided to perform this song, to amuse all of you guys and to distract us of our own problems. So, sit back and enjoy, dear glee club fellows." Rachel said.

"_I hate the world today"_Quinn sang as if she was talking to Rachel. She gesticulated with her hands and shook her head_. "You're so good to me. I know but I can't change. Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath, Innocent and sweet."_

"_Yesterday I cried__"_ Rachel got into the song, playing along with Quinn's actions._" You must have been relieved to see the softer side. I can understand how you'd be so confused. I don't envy you, I'm a little bit of everything, all rolled into one" _

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,"_They sang together, back on back, smiling and doing a shoulder dance. "_I'm a child, I'm a mother. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell; I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between, you know you wouldn't want it any other way."_

"_So take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man" _Quinn stared directly at Sam's eyes while she sang this part. "_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes, tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing."_

They sang the chorus again and did there little dance again as well. "_Just when you think you've got me figured out, the season's already changing" _Rachel sang to her fellow glee clubbers, as in a way of saying that she knew she was a dramatic and theatrical girl and that would never change."_I think it's cool you do what you do and don't try to __save me"_They sang the part together and gain claps and percussion from the students.

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, and I'm a mother. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, and I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, and I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_They took all the girls hands and pulled them to the middle of the choir room with them, all of them giggling and clapping along with the song.

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease." _Quinn sang, pointing at Sam._ "__I'm a goddess on my knees. When you hurt, when you suffer I'm your angel undercover" _Rachel pointed to Finn and smiled. He smiled back.

"_I've been numbed, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive. You know I wouldn't want it any other way" _They finished the song and gain strong applauses from everyone. They had rocked the crowd completely.

"Wow you guys! That was an amazing performance! Congratulations! Now, if you please sat down, we would like another pair to perform… Let's see… Finn and Santana, what about you guys?"

"You got it, Mr.S!" Finn said as he got up to meet Santana. She held his arms and smirked, looking straight to Rachel, who ignored Santana's glare.

"Ok, so Finntoxicating over here and I decided to sing this song because we think it's awesome. Dot." She said, being a bitch as usual.

"Yeah and also because we think that everyone would have a good time listening to this!" Finn added with a smile that melt Rachel's heart.

"_Hey, what'ya drinking, babe?"_Finn sang-said, smiling happily._"Girl you're beautiful, you're bout near perfect, but I bet somebody's already told you that, name your poison. Name your passion, cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask!"_

"_Keep on talking to me baby, I'm hanging on your every word. Keep those drinks a coming maybe we'll both get what we deserve!" _They both sang together, circling around each other, just like Rachel and Finn used to do in their duets. Quinn saw the sadness on Rachel's eyes while the rest of the club clapped with the rhythm.

"_How bout baby, we make a promise, to not promise anything more than one night. Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light. Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time!" _They sang together, grinning at ach other.

"_Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5, and you're just the girl to get that off my mind. You shouldn't have worn that dress, you shouldn't dance like that, you got this little heart of mine in overdrive."_ He sang, smirking at Santana.

Santana sang provocatively, messing up Finn's hair and caressing his chest. Rachel's vision started getting blurred by the tears she was hiding._" I sure love this conversation, the band is good, and the music's loud. But would you get the wrong impression, if I called us a cab right now!"_

"_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close, tell me that you love me even if you don't…." _Santana sang, looking pointedly at Finn, waiting for him to continue. "_The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever, but you never say never in life. How bout baby we make a promise to not promise anything more than one night. Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light. Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time. Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time!"_

They finished. Santana's hand was wrapped around Finn's waist as he looked uncorftable with it. The glee club clapped their performance as Rachel felt a hot tear run down from her eyes. She quickly got up and burst out of the choir room.

"Rach!" Finn shout but she didn't came back. He went after her while tried to smooth the air.

"Rachel, wait!" He ran after her. There was a point where he was able to catch her and he held her wrists. "Rachel, please, just listen to me!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed at the tall guy. "WHY? HUH? YOU COULDN'T JUST SNEAK AROUND WITH HER YOU HAD TO DEMONSTRADE IT TO EVERYONE IN THE GLEE CLUB? HOW ABOUT YOU TWO HAVE SEX IN THE STAGE ON THE NEXT ASSEMBLELY, HUH? YOU'D LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?" She cried harder and harder. Finn tried to pull her closer to him but she slapped him on the chest repeatedly.

"RACHEL, LISTEN TO ME!" He shout at her.

"NO. WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A GOOD TIME, HUH? GO FORNICATE WITH SANTANA!" She said bitterly. "Finn, just… Just tell me one little thing. WHY? WHY DID YOU… Why did you do that? Did you want to hurt me?"

"No" He said. "I never wanted to hurt you! I never will want to!" He said truthfully.

"How am I suppose to believe that?" She asked between sobs.

"Because… I would never want to hurt someone I love." He said, before kissing her lips softly.

**A/N: ****So, good, bad or mediocre? (Dammit Janet reference, lol) Please let me know what you all think and thanks for reading! It means a lot :) Btw, thanks to SkyGleek for suggesting me those awesome songs! Also, the song list:**

**Christina Aguilera - You Lost Me (Rachel); Vanessa Hudgens - Amazed (Brittany & Tina); Meredith Brooks - Bitch (Quinn & Rachel) and Lady Antebellum - Looking For A Good Time (Santana & Finn).  
**


	6. Hyprocrites and Parties Part I

**A/N: You guys, have I told you how much you're awesome? Cause you really are! Thank you so much for all those amazing reviews and sorry if it took me so long to write this! Hope you'll like it!**

"What the hell?" I said as I broke the kiss. "Finn, what do you think you're doing?" I said, sounding a little irritated.

"I… Uh… I thought you…"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong!" I said as I turned my back to him and started walking away, whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled, chasing me.

"Home!" I answered without looking back at him. "Not that it's any of you business, by the way." I huffed.

"Rachel, stop it! I just said I still love you! You can't just walk out like that!" He yelled at me like he was an authority and I should obey him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can. Especially since that's what YOU did to me so many times before." I added coldly and turned around to face him. He looked shocked as I continued. "You sir, are a hypocrite. Yeah, you heard me! How can you? You broke up with me because I cheated on you with Puckerman, but you seemed to be more then ok when you used me – twice, may I add – while you were dating Quinn! You kissed me the same way I kissed Puck, so stop being such a baby about it! Oh, wait, not the same way, because you knew how I felt about you! I loved you then and you played with my feelings. How could you, Finn? And now, you broke my heart once again when you sang that stupid song with Santana in front of _all my friends!_ Don't you think I've been humiliated enough? Well, _I_ think so. Now good day." I said as I turned my back to him once more and walked away, not even looking back.

* * *

I called Rachel at 3pm. We were supposed to be getting ready to the party together. When she answered, she didn't sound so good.

"Hey Quinny!" She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey girl! Are you excited for tonight?" I asked her.

"Quinn… Will you kill me if I say I'm not going?" I gasped furiously.

"Of course I will! I'll kill you and then I'll hide your body in my car!" I threatened her. "I'm just kidding, but come on Rachy! You _have _to go! I hate seeing you in this funk!"

"Quinn, I'm not in a funk!" I heard her whistling.

"Good, then I'll see you in half an hour. We're going to the party! Bye." I hung up before she started a speech or something. I adjusted my pony and checked myself in the mirror. I looked good in the cheerios uniform, but hopefully I'd look even better in my new party dress. I wanted to make Sam suffer. I wanted to make him see what he lost. And you know, maybe I would get a kiss too.

* * *

It was 5pm when Quinn arrived. She looked amazing. Her hair was straight and loose and it looked incredible. Her dress was white with a V neck and she had her cross necklace on her neck. I looked at her and said how pretty she looked.

"Thank you!" She smiled "But I plan to make you look better! Now sit down! It's time for some hair curling!" She bossed me around while she reached for the curling iron.

"Wait, Quinn, what are you doing?" I asked her while she messed up my closet furiously throwing all my clothes on the floor. "Quinn, stop it!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but can you please _hush _and let me accomplish my job here? I'm trying to make you deadly gorgeous. It's not that hard because you're already pretty but we want to look A KNOCK OUT." She said with intensity.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. The girl sounded crazy – and that was _me _who was talking.

"Because" She said with a slight annoyance on her voice "Our former boyfriends will be there. I mean, Finn is your former boyfriend, and Sam… Well, we're still dating but I plan to confront him tonight." She said before entering my closet again. "Ew, Rachel, we need to get you shopping ASAP!"

"God, can you and Kurt please stop talking about my clothing? I love you both, but I really hate that." She rolled her eyes and threw a dress to me.

"Whatever. That's the outfit, now let's get hot." She said while pushing me to my bed, making me sit.

_Oh my._

* * *

I got to the party feeling like shit. Half of the football time was getting drunk and the other half had their tongues inside the cheerleaders throats. But me? I was just there. Existing. Breathing. Being an idiot. That was, until Santana showed up behind me.

"Hey handsome." She whispered. I jumped from the fright and then sighed.

"Santana. You scared the hell out of me." I said. I saw a wicked grin grow all over her face as she approached me.

"So… There are a lot of empty rooms here. Let's _fill_ them." Wait… Was she trying to seduce me? Because that was just crappy.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." I said backing off a little.

"I know you're good, baby, I've been there last year, remember?" She said. She approached once again and started rubbing my chest.

"Back off, Santana! You've done enough ruining everything I had with Rachel. Can't you just leave me alone now that you've done everything you wanted?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh _please. _Like I was the only one to blame. It's not my fault that you're so easy manipulated." She huffed before turning her back to me and walking away. Well, thank God she was gone.

I sat on the couch and observed the party. The night was doing crappy so far. That was, until I heard the door slamming opened and forgot how to breathe.

"Quinn!" I hissed. "Can you please don't make much noise? I don't want to have people paying attention to me!" I said, playing with my curls and examined the room.

"Can you _please _have some more self esteem? Thank you." Quinn said and I rolled my eyes as an answer. We walked to the living room like we owned the party. Everyone took double looks as we walked by.

"Oh My God, Quinn, everyone's staring at us!"

"Yeah, I know." She said cockily. "We're just _that _hot, my dear. Now come on, let's make those silly boys drool." She giggled, linking arms with me.

_My God _she looked breath taking. Her hair was curly, her dress was black with a _nice _and a little revealing cleavage and she was wearing some make up, which only made her look even hotter. My mouth was hanging open (like all the other mouths at the party) and I was pretty sure I was dreaming. No one can be THAT pretty.

But again, it was Rachel, so.

Before I knew what was going on, I was already in front of her saying hello.

"Hey." She said coldly.

"Hello, Finnegan." Quinn said.

"Fabray." I answered. Ever since the duet thing, Quinn and Rachel were like sisters. They went everywhere they could together. It was like Mercedes and Kurt, but with two girls. _Wait…_

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I… You look… _Really _pretty tonight." I simply said. You know me, Captain Obvious.

"She knows. Now if you excuse us, we're going to meet some hot jocks. Bye!" Quinn said pulling Rachel's arms, leaving me there looking like an idiot. Again.

* * *

"Hey, what was that for?" Rachel asked me with annoyance. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Rachie, you might be older then me for a couple of months but in love years, I'm way ahead of you." I said.

"_Love years?_" She asked mockingly.

"Yes! And you know what else?" I pulled her arm and walked with her over the hot jocks. "We are going to meet some hotties!"

"But I thought _we _were the hotties." She said confused.

"Yeah, but that was like… Five seconds ago. Get over it." I sighed. "Now, you act like some normal high school girl. You just have to stand there, look pretty and laugh at stupid things they say, ok?" I asked her and she nodded as we walked in direction of the jocks.

**A/N: Oh, I sense some sexual tension on the next chapter! Reviews are love (:**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: So guys, just wanted to let you know that I'll be posting chapter seven (part two of chapter six) soon! ****And also, I'm here to ask you guys for a little support. I'm promoting this new fanfic. My friend and I wrote this, and it's quite good. It's finchel, so if you could check it out, that would be great and I'd be more then grateful. And I'm sorry to be asking you guys something, but I just feel really proud of the fic and I think you should read it! **

**Love,**

**TeamManHands.**


	8. Hyprocrites and Parties Part II

**A/N: You guys are so incredible, you know that? Thank you all so much for those reviews! I really appreciate it! And oh, get ready for the d-r-a-m-a! By the way, I forgot to mention my fanfic's name lol It's "Notes" and it's on my profile. So, sit back and enjoy!**

When we walked over to those jocks, I had this weird feeling on my stomach. It was as if it was warning me not to. I decided to ignore all the cells on my body screaming DON'T and I decided to listen to my broken heart, that whispered me GO.

"Hey guys!" Quinn said, sounding seductive. The guys checked us out while one of them talked to us.

"Hey Fabray." He said. "Looking hot. As the usual."

"Thanks!" Quinn smiled. Her voice was so... different around these people. It was more... I don't know, it just... It didn't sound like her at all. I was just standing, listening to their conversation, until one of them started checking me out a little too much.

"Who are you, beautiful?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I gently pulled back and introduced myself.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry." I said coldly. Quinn poked me and mouthed something about being sexy. Again, eye roll was the answer.

"Sup. My name is Dan." He said. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Finn staring at us. I smiled and saw this as a chance of making Finn see how much he would miss me.

"Daniel, is it?" I asked, receiving a nod as an answer. "What are you waiting for? Go grab me something to drink." I said sweetly and he smiled at me before leaving.

_This is going to be good._

_

* * *

_

She was _drinking. _Like _actual _alcohol. That was her _fifth _bear! She was getting all giggly and loud.

Finn had decided he was going to ignore her and maybe get a few drinks to himself. So he went to the kitchen and took a beer. He came back to the living room and noticed that Quinn was with two jocks, but Rachel was no longer there. Finn grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her to the side. "Where's Rach?" He said with concern in his voice.

"It's _Rachel _for you." She added, coldly. "And as a matter of fact, I don't know. Do I look like a nanny to you? Excuse me." She pushed me out of the way and came back to the jocks. _Bitch._

He had to find Rachel. She was alone with that Daniel dude? That didn't sound good. At all.

Not that he cared…

Cause he totally didn't.

* * *

This was not good… Daniel got her there somehow. Maybe it was because of all those beers, or maybe she was just stupid. But somehow, she ended up in a bedroom with Daniel. She was sitting on a chair in front of him while he talked to her about something… A championship or something? Whatever…

"So, Rach, what do you think?" He asked her, making her snap from her thoughts.

"I-I think… That's good. Yeah, it sounds good." She tried to cover the fact that she wasn't listening to this at all.

Next thing she knows, he came closer to her and got his tongue inside her mouth. She quickly tried to push him, but he didn't even move. Damn it!

"GET OFF!" She whined, but he only smirked.

"Come on, sugar, you know you want me." He said smirking even wider. "You are just another slutty cheerleader, right? That's why you've been laughing all night and rubbing yourself on me…" He said, attacking her neck.

"No! Get off!" She pushed him, but again, no reaction. She began to get terrified. "P-please Dan, let me go." She pleaded.

"Sit back and enjoy… This will be over before you realize, babe." He whispered in her ear, making her feel disgusted with herself. All she did was cry and scream.

* * *

He got upstairs, searching for an Xbox or any kind of distraction. This party actually _sucked. _But then, he heard something…

"Get off, jerk!" Some girl whimpered.

Wait…

He knew that voice…

Oh no.

_No no no. _

Rachel.

_His _Rachel.

He quickly opened the bedroom door and spotted Rachel, who was crying, sitting in a corner, with Dan all over her. She had her tiny hands pushing him, but he was not even moving.

"HEY" Finn shouted, pulling him by the jacket. "GET OFF HER, MORON." He yelled at the dude.

"The fuck, man?" He shouted back, shoving Finn. "I WAS ABOUT TO SCORE, DUDE." Rachel looked offended _and _scared at the same time.

"No you weren't!" She whispered, hugging her side and looking at her feet. Finn felt _so bad _for not getting there before anything happened.

"DON'T YOU DEAR GETTING CLOSER TO HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" Finn grabbed the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the wall.

"WHO IS GONNA MAKE ME, HUH?" He yelled at Finn, challenging him.

"DUDE I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS" He closed his fist and prepared his hand to punch that idiot on the nose, but he felt Rachel's trembling hands holding his.

He looked at her and felt himself calming down.

"Please, Finn." She whispered "Take me home." Her voice was thick and broken. He offered his arm to her and though she hesitated before taking it, she let him lead her out, not before shooting that dude a dirty glare and mouthing him something about kicking his ass.

The ride home was silent. Rachel was not even looking at him. He even offered her some water, but she denied without facing him.

* * *

"Rach… Please, look at me." He whispered.

"N-No." She said and by her voice, he could tell she was crying.

"Rachel…"

"I feel so disgusted with myself." She sobbed. "I-I've always thought there was someone out there. Someone who would take me for what I am and… And someone who would love me no matter what. And most importantly, someone who wouldn't pressure me for sex." She managed to say, whipping her tears with her sleeves.

"And the worst part" She sobbed harder, almost breathless "Was that he managed to fool me. He was the first jock who has ever been _nice _to me." She hid her face in her hands. "I am such an idiot." She cursed herself.

"Hey!" Finn said, parking the car in a corner and turning to her. "You are everything _but _an idiot. Actually, I think you are kind of a genius. You are the smartest girl I know. And you are totally funny. And kind. And that mot- I mean, that _guy _was not able to see that. How _special_ you are." He took her hands in his.

She looked at him, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from the crying, but she still managed to look _stunning. _

They stared at each other for a few seconds in pure silence. Her hands were nervous and shaking and his were cold and protective, but she pulled away and tugged her hair behind her ear.

"I guess no one was ever able to see that, Finn." She whispered, her hands resting on her knees. "I am just a loser. Don't matter how talented I am, or how hard I try to help other people, I will continue to be a failure." She looked away. "Besides, I don't know if you have noticed, but everyone I've ever loved or had a strong connection with has abandoned me. Jesse was an idiot, my mother didn't want me and _you _broke up with me. Maybe I'm just _that _annoying." She sighed.

"Rachel… Don't." He switched on his sit, so he could talk to her eye to eye. "Look, I'm not saying you are flawless… No one is. But you are _by far _the most accurate example of perfect I've ever seen." He looked in her eyes and took her hands again, this time; he actually felt her response to it.

Her eyes got wide when he took her hands in his. She felt his hands protecting hers and rubbing them, making her feel safe. At home. She just stood here, listening to all his lovely words. Looks like he had really grown while she was absent.

"So…" She whispered, looking in his eyes, blushing. "Do you really think I'm all that?" She smiled.

"Oh. I think you are all that _and _a little more." He smiled, warming her heart. "I'd say all I think about you, but my vocabulary is not that great so…" He smirked, rubbing her hands. She smiled brightly and whipped her tears away.

"Thanks, Finn." She beamed, but this time _his _heart got warm. "C-Can you just… Take me home, please? I just need some rest." He nodded and continued their way to her house.

* * *

Once she got there, he pulled over and walked her to the front door. He took her hand and looked in her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. She nodded, sniffing.

"I'll be fine." She smiled to him, hugging him quickly. She got inside, but before she shut the door, she whispered a quiet _thank you _and _goodnight. _

He knew she would be fine. Because he would fix her. Somehow.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know! Sorry to keep you waiting by the way! School started and I had to study. Next chapter, there will be some sweet!Finn just because I miss him on the show. They are turning him into a douche and I don't like that. So, there you have it! Review, please! Give me some suggestions! **

**Love,**

**TeamManHands.**


	9. That Is One Drunken Cheerio!

**A/N: You guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I get so happy just by getting one review. You are all awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Warning: A little Brittana coming next :)  
**

* * *

She was asleep when Quinn called her.

"_Hi Rachiiiiiiie!_" She heard a familiar voice calling her name on the phone.

"Quinn?" She rubbed her eyes "Are you _drunk?_" She frowned.

"Maybe!" She giggled again. "Can you tell? I thought I wa- Oops! I guess I just spread some beer on someone's carpet! I'm so drunk, Rachie!" She laughed loudly.

"Okay…" She rubbed her eyes again. "Quinn, let's calm down for a moment." She said calmly. "_Where _are you?" She asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the noise coming from the background.

"At Satan's house!" She hiccupped. "Wait… I meant Santana's! No… Brittany's! Brittany's! _Brit…Ta…Ny!_" She repeated to herself, frowning for a moment. "Isn't that a funny name? I think that's a funny name." She laughed loudly, slightly snorting.

"Yeah, yeah, _hilarious._" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Look… You are too drunk to drive, _obviously._" She sighed. "I'll drop by in fifteen minutes, okay? Don't leave the house!" She warned, before hanging up.

* * *

He was kicking someone's ass off on his Xbox when his phone rang.

"Yes, hello?" He answered, quite surprised by the fact that someone was calling him at almost two am.

"_Finn?" _He smiled softly when he heard the familiar voice echo on the other side of the phone. _"I need your help." _She said.

* * *

When he finally showed up with his truck, she had to sneak out through her window so she wouldn't wake up her parents. He didn't honk so the noise wouldn't wake up someone and get both of them in trouble. He opened the door for her and helped her in, since she was too small to reach the for passenger's seat herself. She buckled her seat belt and yawned discretely, hiding her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Someone's still asleep." He grinned, buckling his seat belt and starting the car. She smiled at him shyly.

"Quinn's _delightful _phone call woke me up." She said sarcastically, leaning her head back and rubbing her eyes again. "Gosh, I must be looking like _trash._" She groaned.

"You look amazing, Rach." He shook his head at her. "You _always _do." He whispered shyly, looking at the road, avoiding eye-contact.

"Thank you, Finn." She smiled. "You look great too. Except for the Cheetos on your lips." She giggled, brushing her thumb softly against his lower lip, blushing lightly. "Sorry…" She chewed on her bottom lip in the most adorable way.

"You don't have to be sorry." He smiled. "We've been through that _sorry _part, right?" He asked, gaining an nod from her.

* * *

The ride to Brittany's house was actually not that bad. He had his Journey CD playing all the way and they couldn't help but exchange looks when Faithfully was on. She smiled brightly at him when he sang _Forever yours, Faithfully _while looking in her eyes.

Anyhow, the ride was pleasant, even. They talked about a lot of stuff, because they weren't really _talking _to each other after Sectionals and the break-up thing.

He opened the driver's door and helped Rachel off the truck, ringing the door bell and finding an half naked Brittany with two cans of beer in her hands.

"Hey Finn! Did you fly all the way here? I bet you did!" She said cheerfully, gaining an eye roll from Rachel and an chuckle from Finn.

"No Brit." He answered. "Can we get inside please? We are here to pick Quinn up." He said flatly.

"Sure!" She pulled both of them inside, almost tripping on her own feet. "Quinn! FINCHEL'S HERE!" She shout. Two seconds later, a very giggly Quinn came downstairs, running to Rachel's arms and hugging her tight.

"RACHIE!" She squealed, while Rachel felt the alcohol smell in Quinn's breath.

"Quinn, let's get you some coffee…" Finn said, leading both of them to the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen, they were surprised with the image they found. Brittany was sitting on the counter, hands tangled in Santana's hair, while their lips battled against each other's, Santana's hand on Brittany's thighs. They stood still, blinking for a moment before the girls heard Finn clear his throat.

"Oh!" Santana said, whipping the messy lipstick from her lips. "Hey there Finnocence, Barbie." She smirked deviously, adjusting her skirt and wrapping her hair in a pony tail again. "_Dwarf, _they let you come in? I thought they didn't allow animals inside." She smirked.

"Well, they let _you _in, didn't they?" Rachel shot back with the same devious tone.

"BURN!" A drunken Quinn shout from the door, giggling loudly.

"Shut up." Santana rolled her eyes at the blond girl. She took Brittany's hand and smirked. "Come on babe, let's get upstairs and finish what we started." She said, not before blowing Finn a kiss, gaining an disgusted look from Rachel.

"_What a slut." _Quinn snorted, sitting on the kitchen table, leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"You are so right, Q." Rachel smiled. "Finn, could you get here some coffee, please?" She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure." He shot her an sweet smile.

"You guys look like a married couple." Quinn said, half asleep on Rachel's shoulder. "_Yes dear. Sure dear. No dear._" She giggled at her own joke.

"Shut up!" Rachel blushed, nudging Quinn's shoulder playfully.

* * *

After Quinn was finished with the coffee, she was dragged over to Finn's truck by him and Rachel. Once they were in the truck, Quinn was starting to recover from all the alcohol, but she obligated Rachel to stay on the backseat with her, so she could lay on her lap and try not to throw up in Finn's car.

The silence hit them in the halfway. Finn tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, Rachel tapped her nails on the seat in front of her and Quinn breathed loudly. For a moment, they thought everything would continue like this, until Quinn finally spoke:

"So, Finn…" She said groggily. "How does it feel to know that you've lost your virginity to a lesbian?"

The only sound that took over the atmosphere after that was Rachel's soft laugh, making Finn smile ear to ear.


	10. One Less Berry On the Tree

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. I've had a lot on my plate lately, lots of tests and stuff. But, here we are. I wrote a _long _one this time, so I could make it up for you guys :)**

She was sitting at her bed, going through her diary and trying to find some memories that could help her compose a new song for Nationals, but she honestly couldn't concentrate. Not because she was sleepy, no, but because of the _excruciating _noise coming from the corridor. She huffed in frustration and threw her diary at the bed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. This was _not _working. She got up and skipped to the door, opening it slightly and creeping her head out of the bedroom.

"Dad?" She asked, holding on the doorknob as if her life depended on it. No answer. She sighed and let go of the doorknob and stepping out of her bedroom, walking to the corridor. "Daddy? Where are you guys?" She asked, terrified. Rachel was a strong girl and all, but she was _terrified _whenever she was left alone. Back then, she would call Finn and he'd be there with her so she wouldn't be alone, but now… She couldn't. Simple as that. So she sat on the stairs, resting her chin on her knees that were pressed up against her body. She could hear them arguing downstairs. Again. She leaned her face to rest on the handrail and listened to them quietly.

"Why are you coming home so late from work, huh?" Her daddy asked. Her dad usually worked till eight pm on the office, but since a few days ago, she could hear him get home at two am and her Daddy did not like that _at _all.

"I've told you before; I had extra paperwork to fill! Lay off my case, would you?" Her dad shout, walking over to the kitchen. When she was little, she used to sit on the stairs like this and watch her daddies fight. And just like that, her dad went to the kitchen and poured himself some soy milk, to calm down. Not now though. It was more like their fights had become a habit. On daily bases, they fought basically about _everything. _Even that.

"I will not _lay off your case, _Leroy!" Her daddy followed her dad to the kitchen. In more than seconds, she could hear something break. Quickly, she ran downstairs and entered their kitchen. There was porcelain everywhere on the kitchen floor.

"D-daddy? Is everything al-?"

"You broke my grandmother's vase, Leroy!" Hiram shout. "_How could you_? That was in our family for _ages. _Idiot!" Her daddy shout. Woah. That was rather intense. They had never came to that before. She sat on a chair and watched her dads go on and on. It was like she was invisible to them.

"_D_on't call me an idiot! Especially in front of Rachel! You are _way _out of line, Hiram." Her dad huffed. She could feel her lower lip tremble and never in her life she wanted to cry more.

"I have had it with you! God, it seems like _everyday _there is a new reason for us to fight!" Her dad shout, leaving the kitchen, being followed by her daddy. She continued to sit there.

"Why don't you leave then? Oh, wait, you can't, _I _bought the house!" Her daddy shout. "You think it's easy for me, huh? I work hard everyday just as much as _you _do, and after work I still gotta play Rachel's dads cause _you _are never here!" He shout. Rachel sobbed quietly, not wanting to hear anymore of that.

She quickly ran up to her bedroom and changed to her pajamas, getting her pink hoodie as well, grabbing her toothbrush and her teddy bear. She put some CDs on her bag and quickly left her bedroom through her window, in pure silence.

* * *

Finn and Blaine were watching a football game when Kurt hopped in the living room, holding the phone tight against his chest and he looked somewhat breathless. He placed his girly figure in front of the TV, blocking the guys vision. After a few protests, Kurt told them to hush and sat on the arm of the couch, side by side to Blaine.

"I was just with Rachel's dad on the phone, Leroy." Kurt said, his eyes wide.

"And?" Finn raised an eyebrow when he heard Rachel's name be mentioned.

"S-She's gone." He said quietly, almost in a whisper. Finn suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"W-what?" His voice was so hysterical and high pitched that it could break windows.

"He-her dad said he was arguing with his husband and Rachel was watching the fight. Then she ran upstairs and she seemed very upset. Then, when he went to call her for dinner, she wasn't there. _And _she left her window open." He said.

"B-b-but did… Did someone see her leave the house?" He asked, desperate. Unfortunately, Kurt shook his head.

"No one. It was like, POOF, she just… Disappeared. Poor Rachel though. She's dealing with so much right now, and her daddies fighting in front of her, that's gotta be heart breaking." He said, pity was clear in his voice.

"Has someone call the cops? Did they call someone? Anyone?" Finn asked, holding his fists near his body so he wouldn't punch something, and man, did he want to punch something right now.

"Yes. You gotta calm down though." Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples. "They called the cops and they are after her, and I invited Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Sam to help us with everything. Quinn was not home and neither was Puck. So they are all we got." He shrugged. "Also, Dad and Carole are already out there, talking to the Berry's. They are _freaking out._" He said.

The three of them stood there, on the living room, in deep silence, not really knowing what to do at first; but a moment later, the doorbell rang and Finn quickly ran to the door, disappointed to find almost everyone of the Glee club there, _except _her. He sighed, allowing them all inside, ignoring Santana coldly.

"So…" Kurt started. "We are all aware of the situation, yes? Good. So know, here's what I'm thinking. We should separate ourselves in teams. Blaine and I will go to the public library, cause we all know how much she likes it there; Brittany, Santana and Mike, you can go to Breadstix and Mercedes, Tina and Sam, you'll look for her in the auditorium. Questions?" Sam raised his hand. "Yes, Sam?"

"What if we find her and have to tell each other we found her?"

"Well, as you all know, I'm brilliant, so I already prepared for this as well." He said before handing each team a walkie-talkie. "There." Finn frowned.

"And where am I going?" He asked, slightly angry.

"You are not going Finn." Kurt said simply. "We all know about your feelings for Rachel, so driving around at night looking for the girl you love won't be safe for you. I'm pretty sure you'll hit someone with the car." He sighed before pushing the Glee Clubbers out of the door.

"Oh and Finn, make sure you keep an eye on the phone, she might call us. And by us, I mean me." Kurt said before walking out of the door.

* * *

Finn sighed. It had been an hour since they all left him there, waiting for them on the living room and he had had it. He walked upstairs to his bedroom. It was all dark and messy, so he didn't even bother to look at it. He simply walked in the dark and grabbed his guitar. He sat on the bed and started playing, watching the rain fall outside his window. (Cause despite of what people said, he could play the guitar!)

"_Good times for a change"_ He started sadly. _"See, the luck I've had, can make a good man turn bad…" _He sang, picturing Rachel alone outside, in the rain.

"_So please please please, let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time." _He sighed, touching his guitar carefully, thinking of it as Rachel, brushing his fingertips against the strings oh so carefully. "_Haven't had a dream in a long time, see, the life I've had, can make a good man bad." _He sang sadly._" So for once in my life, let me get what I want_, _Lord knows, it would be the first time…Lord knows, it would be the first time."_

He played the last note slowly before resting the guitar carefully on his side, burying his face in his hands and groaning. _Where the hell was Rachel? _

"Th-that was a beautiful redemption, Finn." He heard a familiar voice whisper behind him. At first he was scared to death, I mean, who the fuck was that in the middle of the night getting in his bedroom? Was this another sex dream? Well, he sure seemed to be woken up. He turned around and found a wet, puffy eyed Rachel standing on his living room.

_"Hey."_ She whispered.


	11. Wet and Wound

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was working on the chapter and a lot of things happened in between the process, so yeah. Also, excuse my grammar mistakes, it's just that my Beta didn't reply to my last e-mail so I'm kind of working on my own now. Hope I can _exceed _your expectations! Love, TeamManHands**

"_Hey." She whispered._

He stood there. He simply stood there for a good minute, looking at her like an idiot. He got off the bed and walked to her slowly. There was not much he could do, really. He looked in her eyes and he could see she was hurt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, pressing her tiny frame against his chest.

"But I'm wet…" She said with a shaky voice as he rested his chin on her wet head.

"I don't care." He said honestly. "You look like you are needing a hug. Take it." He said, caressing her back softly with his palm. He could feel his shirt getting wet, not from the wetness of her hair and clothes, but from all the tears she was letting out on the embrace. He whispered it was going to be alright in her hair as she calmed down, but he still didn't let go of her.

* * *

After she got a little calmer, he offered himself to walk downstairs to grab her a glass of water. She nodded, whipping the tears away from her face.

"That'd be nice, thank you." She whispered. "My dads always gave me a glass of water, whenever I got sad… Or thirsty." She smiled a broken smile, and he smiled back.

"Finn!" She called him after he turned around. He turned back at her and waited. "Wou-would you mind if… If I borrowed some clothes from your wardrobe? It's just that my clothes are horribly wet and I really don't want to catch a cold or-"

"Yeah, go ahead." He smiled before heading downstairs with the walky-talky in his hands. He opened the fridge and got here a cold glass of water before turning on the walky-talky.

"Kurt?" He asked. "It's Finn. Look, just letting you know that Rachel is here."

"_What?" _He asked from the other side of the line. _"She's there? How? What happened? Is she okay?" _He sure sounded concerned.

"She's fine. Look, she was really upset and stuff, so if I were you, I wouldn't push her into talking anything soon, okay? She's really broken." He said, worry was clear on his voice.

"Well then, fix her." Kurt said honestly. "You know how much she likes you. Do something. Just _please _don't hurt her more. If you do, I might have to chase you and then, I'll kill you." Kurt said.

Finn chuckled. "I won't let that happen, trust me. She'll be fine. Bye dude." He said before turning the walky-talky off. He quickly got upstairs again and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Rach?" He asked from outside. "May I come in?" He could hear her giggle from the other side of the door. She opened the door and he was sure he forgot how to breathe again.

"It is your room, Finn." She smiled. She was wearing his jersey and _nothing _else beneath it. Okay, maybe she was wearing panties, but she certainly wasn't in his head. Finn felt like a creep, but could you blame him? Have you seen Rachel's legs? His mouth went dry and tried his best to control himself.

"R-rach?" He asked nervously. "What are you… What?" She looked up and down and frowned

"What?" She asked, and he gestured to her clothes. "Oh! You mean this? Well Finn, to be honest, I was planning to wear some pants as well, but yours are just too large, so I had to find the biggest jersey I could and then use it as a dress." She shrug. "Oh, but you don't mind, do you? Cause if you do, I can just change into something less… Provocative?" She modeled for him.

"N-no, that's okay." He swallowed hard.

"Good!" She beamed, resting her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

"Breathtaking." He replied without even thinking. She blushed lightly and replied with a quiet thank you as he took her tiny hand in his, gesturing for her to sit on the bed beside him. "You are feeling better?" He asked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She nodded. "I'm alright now." She sighed. "I guess, being with you makes me feel better somehow. Just your presence… It lights me up. Is that disturbing?" She blushed, not looking in his eyes. Finn lifted her chin gently and looked lovingly at her.

"Not at all. I feel the same way whenever I'm with you."

"Remember when I found out about the baby and you were always here for me?" Rachel nodded. "Well, now it's kind of the other way around. I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me, okay?" Once again, she nodded.

* * *

They sat on his bed for a while, talking and laughing through the night. Whenever he looked in Rachel's eyes and he could see her warm chocolate brown eyes color lighting up from joy, he felt his whole body get warm. The feeling itself made him feel good. Making her feel good was one of his favorite things in the world, apparently.

But the magic between them was suddenly broken in tiny pieces at Rachel looked at his alarm clock.

"Goodness Finn! It's already one in the morning! How didn't we see that?" She asked exasperated. "I must go back home! Imagine if my dads find out that-"

"Don't." He said simply, taking her hand and looking in her eyes. "Stay."

"Stay?" She asked, not quite believing what he asking her to do. "Y-you want me to sleep over here? With you?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He moved a bit closer to her. "Look, it's not like we are going to _do _something. I just… I wanna have you in my arms, okay? Keep you safe." He blushed, letting go of her hand for a moment before she held his back with the same strength he held hers.

"Alright." She replied with a smile. "But if I wake up looking like hell, you better not kick me out of the bed." She giggled.

"Oh, I won't. If you wake up looking like hell, you are leaving through the window." He replied back with a grin on his lips, receiving a playful slap on the chest from her. "I'm kidding! Come on, we both know you'd never look like hell. You are beautiful." She realized how serious he was being now.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Of course."

"Good. Because… I really… Love you." She told him quietly, lying on the bed with no further word. He was shocked for a moment before he calmly laid beside her, turning his face to look at her in the eyes.

"I love you too." He grinned so wide it hurt his cheeks.

There was an awkward, yet incredibly comfortable silence. For more than one minute, they didn't say a word, not to each other and not even to themselves, because honestly, they felt like if they even thought about what was going on, they would ruin the moment. After two good minutes, Finn had already looked at Rachel enough to keep her smile, her beautiful eyes being light up by the moonlight and her beautiful face safe inside his memory. He was the one to break the silence.

"I-I don't know if this means we are back together or anything but I ju-"

And then no further sound came out of his mouth as she slowly and _very sensually _pressed her rosy lips against his nervous ones, resting her hands on his shoulder and moving subtly closer to him, as if she never wanted to break the contact between their bodies. She pulled away slowly and stared at his eyes, searching for his reaction. When he smiled, she knew she had done something right, so she just pressed her lips against his again, only this time, the kiss was soft and not that long.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, Finn. Getting together, I mean." She said, biting her lower lip. His smile quickly fade away and when he was about to ask her why she had kissed him then, she proceeded.

"But I know that I wanna be with you. We will be together, I promise you that… But can we just not do that tonight? As in for now, I was hoping we could just lay here on your bed and enjoy each other's company?" She asked nervously against his lips, as he nodded.

"Totally." She beamed again and he knew he had said the right answer.

"Good. But I mean it, you know. I do love you. Very much so." She said, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe in his embrace.

"I love you too. More than you think." Finn said, combing her hair with his fingers. "Now go to sleep. I'm pretty sure Kurt will interrogate you in the morning as soon as you wake up." He smiled and he could feel her smile against his chest as well.

"Oh, I know he will. Just imagine if he sees me walking out of your bedroom with your clothes on." She giggled.

"You look really hot, Rach. I don't even know if I'll let you leave this bed in the morning." He smirked, gaining another slap from her.

"Finn!" She protested playfully with a giggle.

"Love you." He smiled before they both drifted to sleep.

**A/N: So! What did you guys think? Good, horrible or awesome? Any suggestions to the following chapters? Let me know! :3**

**Love,**

**TeamManHands  
**


	12. Coming Home

**A/N: Hello, hello! So, this chapter is all kinds of romantic, sapp****y** **and adorable, so unless you are not into Finchel, you are good to go! Also, as this chapter took me a while to write, I want to request you something. As much as I feel horrible about it, I would maybe, you know… Sort of want to pass ten reviews? I feel terrible asking this, I really do, but I just need some more help with the fic. I mean, I need new ideas, new suggestions, even if it's just a song suggestion… Or maybe, you know, just a little review of how you feel about the fic. I'd really appreciate it! Okay, back to Finchel adorableness. Oh! Oh! Ps: I will update soon, I promise! I stopped writing cause honestly, I thought no one was going to read it at this point, but you guys are the best! Also, excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta anymore!  
**

* * *

It was early in the morning when he woke up wearing that goofy grin of his on his swollen lips, still a little bruised from Rachel's – breathtaking – kiss. The first thing he did was slowly open his eyes, afraid that he'd turn around and she wouldn't be there anymore. However, his worried thoughts were quickly pushed away when he felt someone murmuring his name softly against his chest. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. If you had told him that Rachel Berry would be sleeping in his arms a week ago, he would have laughed at your face.

"Mmm… Finn." He heard her whispering against the cotton of his shirt, burying her nose in the fabric. He ran his fingertips on the little bumps of her spine softly, trying his best not to wake her up; which seemed pretty useless because two seconds later, she looked up at him with sleepy eyes, her hair all over her face in the most sexy way ever and her angelic smile on her lips. Yes. That was what Rachel Berry was. His little sexy angel.

Oh man, was he going to hell.

"Good morning." She grumbled softly, rubbing her eyes delicately with her tiny hands. He smiled down at her and pressed her gently closer to him, kissing her hair.

"Good morning." He said with a grin, admiring her beauty for a moment. "See, I told you. Beautiful." He found adorable how easily she blushed whenever he complimented her somehow.

"Thank you, Finn." She smiled, propping herself on her elbows slowly and eyeing him. "You look quite handsome yourself." She gave him a playful wink and set up on the bed, the shirt she was wearing as a gown lifting up her thighs slightly. And so he choked on his own tongue.

"M-may-ah-be you should uh… Take a shower." He said, his voice sounded surprisingly squeaky. He cleared his throat and continued. "While you are in there, I can uh… Smooth Kurt a little bit." She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped dramatically.

"I forgot about Kurt! Oh my God, just imagine the comments. The moment I walk out of this bedroom, there will be some serious-"

"Hey Finn I was wondering if you- _oh, hello _Miss Berry." Kurt said, entering the room with a devious grin on his lips. "What are you doing here, in my brother's bedroom, sitting on his bed, wearing his jersey?" He asked with a teasing tone. "Certainly not playing Jenga, I presume." He wiggled his eyebrows at the young couple, while both of them blushed deeply.

Finn tried to mumble something while looking at his feet, but only incoherent words came out of his mouth. Rachel, as the talkative person that she is, stood up quickly, eye to eye with Kurt, and Finn couldn't help but groan quietly as she moved a little too fast and lifted the shirt up just a little bit more, showing the beginning of her naked legs. He swallowed hard as Rachel spoke.

"Kurt, your brother and I are rather uncomfortable with your accusations!" She protested, her tiny hands resting on her hips and pulling the shirt up slightly more. _Was she trying to kill him? _

"Oh, princess, I'm sure you were not uncomfortable at all last night, while you _and _my brother exchanged body fluids." Rachel turned from pink to deep red.

"We didn't have sex." Finn blurted out slowly, making Rachel snap her head at him before turning back to Kurt with a smile on her lips.

"Ha. Told you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest with a victorious grin on her girly, sweet, kissable lips. "Now if you please excuse us, we still got to take a shower." She said, pushing Kurt out of the door. He was about to reply something, but she rolled her eyes at him. "Not together, Kurt. But that was funny, _ha-ha, _now go." And so she slammed the door, not giving Kurt a chance to speak.

So they were, once again, alone.

In his bedroom.

Just the two of them.

Rachel's toned and incredibly long legs standing proud in front of him. He swallowed hard and got up in two seconds, walking to the bathroom awkwardly.

"Finn?" He could hear her calling him from outside. "Is something wrong? Did I do something? If I did, you must know how truly sorry I am, whatever it is I'm sure we-"

"No! I mean, you didn't… Uh, do anything. I just… I just needed a shower, that's all." _A very cold shower, _he thought as he stepped in the shower, feeling his muscles tense under the cold water. Controlling himself around her would be harder than he thought.

* * *

At the afternoon, after a two hours call, Rachel had decided to go home and most importantly, to talk to her dads again. Sure, she was still a bit shaken from the previous events, but she knew she'd have to go back home again, and now it was the time for it.

"You sure you don't wanna stay more?" Finn asked as he entered the room, watching Rachel sitting on his bed with her cellphone pressed tightly against her chest. She nodded with a sad smile.

"Yes. Although I appreciate your hospitality, I mustn't take advantage of your family kindness, Finn." She got up and walked to him. "Besides, I knew I would have to go back home eventually, so why not now, right? I have to face my inner fears in other to beat them." She said.

Wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her cheek to his chest, she hugged him tightly. "But thank you. I really appreciate it." Rachel looked up at him with a huge smile on her lips.

He looked down at her, trying his best not to kiss her. Maybe she wasn't ready for another kiss, maybe she just said that last night, and maybe, who knows, she was probably saying it for the heat of the moment. So, as he feared screwing up what they had going on right now, he simply kissed her hair, smiling widely at her as she beamed at him back. He let her go, releasing her from his embrace as she walked out the door.

* * *

As she returned home, she was welcomed by two of her fathers standing at the door with worried looks on their faces. As one of them threw himself at her arms, the other gasped a little.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, don't you ever do that to us again!" Hiram said against her shoulder as he held her tight. "We were _so _worried about you, princess!" The man kissed her forehead as she let out a sigh.

"That's right! We spent the whole night looking for you _all over Lima!_" Her other father, Leroy pointed a finger at her before joining their embrace, hugging both of them tightly. "Please don't _ever _scare us like that again." After a moment, Rachel set herself free from their embrace.

"You were fighting and I didn't… I didn't want to…" She breathed in and out slowly, trying to control her emotions which were about to burst. "I don't even have have a mother, I don't want to have dads who can't stay at the same room either! So please, stop fighting!" She let a few tears out as both of her dads held her tight.

"We'll try."

"We are so sorry, Angel." They told her, and Rachel finally felt like they were a family again.

* * *

Rachel was lying on her bed, playing with the teddy bear Finn had won her, the one that she never had the courage to throw away – which she'd never admit, of course – as her cellphone rang. She got up and reached for the nightstand as the cellphone continued to ring and ring annoying her more by the second. Finally, as she reached it, Quinn's name popped up on the screen.

"Hello Quinn-"

"Rachel Berry! Are you _insane? _It has been _two days _since you ran away, and you still hadn't _called me!_ I was starting to worry!" Quinn chewed her ear off as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't call you because I knew you would call _me _eventually, and hello, isn't that happening _right _now? What a coincidence." She said sarcastically as Quinn let out a huff.

"You think you are _so _funny, don't you? Well guess what! Tonight you and I are going out again! Yay!" She could hear Quinn clapping her hands from the other side of the phone. "Also, I won't take no for an answer! And oh, dress up nicely, because tonight, we are going _fancy! _Pick you up at seven!" She giggled as she hung up, not leaving Rachel time to reply.

* * *

Once Quinn arrived at her place, she went downstairs, kissed both of her dads cheeks and checked herself in front of the mirror one last time. She looked okay, she presumed. Her hair was curly, resting on her shoulders, her dress was peach and it was strapless, leaving her shoulders showing, her curves were hugged completely by the dress, which reached her knees and her shoes were black heels, making her look a bit taller than she was; her makeup was discrete, mascara, blush, and lip gloss were the only thing on her face. She smiled at herself before walking out of the house, meeting not a very dressed up Quinn. She frowned, getting in the car.

"Why aren't you all dressed up?" She asked curiously, a smile spreading across the blonde's lips.

"You'll see." Was all she said through the whole car tip, because apparently, she didn't want to give away the _surprise. _As they finally reached their destination, Rachel couldn't help but feel confused: McKinley's parking lot. As Quinn opened the door for her, they walked in the school, Rachel still not getting a thing. As they made their way to the auditorium, Rachel gasped once she noticed how fancy everything seemed.

The piano was resting in the middle of the stage, a strong spotlight was the only thing illuminating the stage. Next to the piano were lying a picnic basket and two cups of virgin cosmos and a candle sitting next to them. As Rachel approached the stage, she bit her lip, eyeing Quinn with confusion.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the room still in complete shock.

"Surprise!" She could hear a man's voice calling out from over her shoulder, as she turned around, Finn faced both of the girls with a huge smile on her lips; Finn was dressed up as well, a white social shirt beneath the black blazer he was wearing along with black pants and shoes. Rachel's heart melt a little as he approached them.

"I'll leave you two alone." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel before leaving the auditorium, making the two of them completely alone in there. As Finn offered his hand at her, Rachel chewed her bottom lip nervously before taking it with a slight blush on her cheeks. As he leaded their way to the stage, he sat her comfortably on the piano bench, sitting next to her with a lopsided grin on his own lips.

"W-what is all this?" Rachel finally asked.

"Our first kiss." He told her, his hand still touching hers. "Remember? It was right here on this stage. You made us this picnic kind of thing and served us virgin cosmos and when you drank yours, there were still some more resting on your lips so I brushed my thumb on it and you said I could kiss you if I wanted to. And boy, did I ever." She let out a giggle as he continued. "Point is, that first kiss wasn't exactly how I expected it to go and it took us a long way to where we are now, so I want to make sure I get it right this time." He took her hand and brushed his lips against it, kissing it softly. "So Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked in a low voice as her eyes filled up with emotion, a huge smile creeping on her lips.

"Yes!" She bit her lip, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, as he let out a chuckle. As she pulled away, she brushed her lips against his, their tastes mixing with her lip gloss and they kissed each other with need. Rachel pulled away lightly, her head still a bit dizzy as he smiled at her.

"Well, that was awesome." She let out another giggle as he smiled. "But this date isn't over yet. You hungry?" He smiled, kneeling down besides the picnic basket, reaching a vegan sandwich for her and a turkey one for him, as he served them both virgin cosmos, which she smiled at brightly. He held his cup up and proposed a toast.

"To… _Finchel._" He smiled.

"To Finchel!" She giggled, kissing him on the lips once again.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter wasn't **_**huge **_**but I promise I'll post another one soon! And as I plan, only two chapters left to go! Ah, I'm so excited! Review, please?**

**Love,**

**TeamManHands!**


	13. Broken Hearted Girl

They were rolling on Rachel's bed, her hair all over her face, her lips crashing down on his with a moan, her smirk evident on her face and her hands messing up his hair, something he gladly allowed. However, as the boy's hands found her waist, lifting her shirt up so his hot fingertips could brush against his skin at the same time his tongue entered her mouth, her cellphone rang, making her break their kiss.

"No!" Finn groaned, throwing his head back at the pillow. "Come on, baby! You don't have to answer that." He bit his lip, looking up at him with puppy eyes. She knew Finn was already… _So excited, _but honestly, what if it was an emergency or something? She sighed, shaking her head and making him groan.

"Hello?" She answered the phone. "Oh, hey Quinn!" Rachel said, looking at Finn and biting her lip as Finn nipped on the skin of her earlobe, gently dragging his lips down her neck, sucking on her pulsing point and caressing her thighs with a smile. "Finn, quit it! I mean, uh, hey, what's up?" Rachel blushed deeply, her eyes widening for a moment. "WHAT? Oh, I'll be right there, Quinn! I'll be right there." Rachel nodded, biting her lip as she looked at Finn apologetically.

"Noooo!" Finn whined, sinking his head on the pink pillow. He knew that look. She was gonna ask him to stop making out and do… Well, something that wasn't making out instead. Sighing, he rubbed his temples and waited for her reply.

"Quinn is confronting Sam. She called him to join her at her place and she is about to _freak _as soon as he walks through the door, so she needs us there. You know, for support. Come on, Finny!" She protested as he pout. "You are such a good boyfriend." She whined, caressing his hair. "I promise I'll make it up for you."

"Can I touch your boobs again?" He blurted out, making her turn pink. "U-under the shirt?"

"Over the bra." She decided and made him the happiest guy on Earth, smiling widely.

"Miss Berry, you've got yourself a deal." Finn smirked, taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom, anxiously hurrying to the car because honestly? He couldn't wait until they were back home.

* * *

As they knocked on the Fabray's front door, Finn shuddered. This house only carried bad memories for him, if you'd ask him. Remembering all the cheating, the lying, the tears and most of all, all the hate there was between him and Quinn made him want to grab Rachel by the hand and just go away with her so he could initiate mission _Boob Grabbing._

Opening the door, a very serious Quinn approached them, her curly blond hair messed up in a high ponytail and Finn frowned. He had never seen her without make up before. Awkward.

"Whatcha staring at, Frankenteen?" Quinn huffed, opening the door widely open and inviting them in silently.

"Uh… I" He looked down at Rachel, pleading for some help.

"I think what Finn is trying to say is that you look great, dear." She held Finn's hand, biting her lip. Quinn played with her curls before shooting the couple a dirty glare.

"You are both _liars!_ Just like _him. _Ugh, that damn Sam!" She rested both of her hands on her hips and huffed his name repeatedly like a mantra. A very bad mantra. "_My name is Sam, Sam I am. _How stupid is that?" She growled, sitting on the couch and curling up in a ball. Rachel sat on Finn's lap, but Quinn snapped at them.

"No! I don't need more happy couples in this house! My mom and her boyfriend have sickened me enough! Split, you two!" She pulled Rachel by the arm, sitting her on the other side of the couch and staring strictly at the door. After two minutes of silence, Rachel opened her mouth to speak.

"Quinn-"

"Hush!"

"But I just-"

"Mhm! Shh!"

"You know, he is not-"

"Be quiet!"

* * *

After half an hour of pure silence, Quinn staring at the door as if she was waiting for a miracle to burst through the door and Finn and Rachel exchanging glares at each other, Sam finally arrived.

"Hey baby! I'm- Whoa, since when are we double dating with Finchel?" Rachel pursed her lips, fearing for the poor Sam as Quinn's eyes burned in anger.

"_." _She told him simply. Sam sat on the couch, his eyes travelling on Quinn's gaze as he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Quinn held her hands up in the air.

"Of _course _you are!" She huffed. "Every time you mess something up, you are _sorry! _Well, don't tell me you are sorry because you are not!" Suddenly Take A Bow began playing in Rachel's head, but she suppressed her intern joke to herself and herself only, squeezing Finn's hand and watching the confrontation begin.

"Q… Calm down baby, let's talk about it." He said, taking her hand as she pushed him away, tear filled eyes.

"No! _You calm down! _I'm fine! I'm great! In fact, I'm so good, I'm going to do what's best for me right now!" She said, pointing at his chest. "I'm breaking up with you, Sam. It's over." She told him, playing with her blond hair and forcing a smile, but the tears were predominant on her facial expression.

"Baby, you don't know-"

"Don't tell me what I know or don't know! You broke my heart, Sam! You don't have another chance with me! You lied to me!" She took off the promise ring and threw it on the floor, looking at him with puffy red eyes. "It's over! Don't look at me anymore. Don't get near me, I hate you!" She said between sobs, hurrying upstairs to her bedroom as he sighed.

Rachel looked at the stairs and then looked back at Finn, rubbing his back smoothly and whispering something about "I talk to Quinn and you console Sam." She whispered before hurrying upstairs, leaving the two boys alone. Finn rubbed his face, not really knowing what to say. Pursing his lips, he tried to think of something to cheer the blond boy up.

"Do your Sean Connery impression again."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but the other one will be long, you'll see! Next on You'll Have to Cry Me Out – THE FINAL CHAPTER! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED? Reviews are love!**

**Love,**

**TeamManHands.**


End file.
